What Could We Become?
by LabratsEF9
Summary: In a time of struggle, West and Emily start to rekindle their old feelings for each other. But Emily is denying her feelings in fear of another heartbreak. But a chance of a lifetime is offered to West who is unsure of whether to take it or not. Will he stay and fight for their relationship? Or will he go and fulfil his life long dream but abandon the girl he's grown to love?


**I feel like West and Emily's Relationship is very underrated so this story is to inspire more people to ship Westmily. It will hopefully will become Endgame. By the way this is set in season 5.**

 **West's P.O.V.**

WOW! I can't believe where I am right now. I mean I used to be dancing in this studio preparing for Regional's, Nationals and Internationals and now I'm choreographing routines that will be shown to hundreds, thousands or even millions of people. I smile in delight as I look at all the happy faces all around me; after all that drama it is finally confirmed, we're going to regionals!

"I can't believe we actually pulled this off! I was sure you were gonna do something crazy with the video like have farting cows in the background while dancing hip-hop with that giant bird costume from the costume closet but I'm happy you kept true to the original idea" Daniel droned on.

"Thanks! And for the record, I'm a grown man now Daniel. Farting cows are just ridiculous. I'd rather have farting chickens because I am SO in the mood for a chicken wrap right now!" Daniel laughs at me as I grin in confusion before Emily and Michelle come into Studio A. All the A-troupers quickly surround them all scream in excitement.

"All right, all right! We're going to Regional's! But let's give it up for our brilliant studio heads, Emily and Michelle!" I yell as I stand up onto one of the benches. As everyone started cheering and whooping, I couldn't help but run over to Emily and embrace her in a huge hug. I looked back at her face, expecting to see happiness, but her face was clouded grief and sadness. It reminds me of Nationals.

 _*Beginning of Flashback*_

 _The moment I saw her face during our semi-finals routine, I knew something was up. As we came to the end of the dance and I held her in my arms, I could feel her body leaning on me and before I knew it she limping towards backstage. Her face expression hit me like a ton of bricks. She looked so in pain. So vulnerable. So helpless. At that moment I didn't care about whether we made it through to the finals or not. All I cared was whether Emily was okay or not._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Emily, are you all right?" I said, a look of concern growing on my face. She tried to blink back her tears but they eventually came spilling down. I look at Michelle in confusion but she stared down at the ground. I try to lift her chin up but she pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now" she whispers before running out the doors crying.

"What happened?" I shout at Michelle. Michelle grimaced as the A-troupers stood shocked. I had never been this mad but then again, I had never seen Emily cry before.

"Okay! Let's just some deep breaths and calm down!" Amy said. But I can't calm down right now because Emily is in pain. And I lo….. She means a lot to me.

"Michelle, I'm sorry for losing my temper on you like that but… I just…." I say before storming off. All I know is that I've never Emily in that state before and I don't like it. I gotta get to the bottom of this and turn that frown upside down.

 **Emily's P.O.V.**

I can't help but cry. Miss Kate said I wasn't qualified to be Studio Head. After all those months of preparation at business school, waiting for a chance like this, I made a stupid mistake by not taking a dancer's safety first. Now Richelle is in the hospital paying for my mistake. I glance over to my desk and a particular photo catches my eye. The Nationals team. I don't know why but I've always felt like I was at my best that year. Even though the whole Michelle and Eldon thing kind of shook me, I feel like that was the year where I kind of let go the tough and strict exterior and let the rest of the team see the real Emily. And look at me now. I've built up the tough exterior once again, and now I've lost everything. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a concerned voice approach me.

"Emily?" West whispered softly as he walked slowly towards me. Seeing him like that, treating me like I was a broken little bird. It kind of broke down my wall and soon and enough, my eyes started welling up with tears until they broke the barrier. I ran towards West and clutched him close as I wept into his shoulder. He was a little shocked. So was I. I NEVER show this much emotion. He rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried my dignity out.

* _Beginning of Flashback*_

 _Seeing Riley waiting for me, with so much pity in her eyes. It just makes me feel so weak. Just hearing and seeing how quickly the rest of the team had forgotten about how I'd changed for the better and how they were all so ready to turn on me; it really shook my confidence. I held Riley tightly because right now she was the only one who trusted me. The only one who was aware of Amanda and the plan. The only one who cared about me…_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Emily, you aren't a failure" West whispered softly in my ear. I pulled away slowly, my arms still wrapped around his neck gripping tightly. West stares at me so long an old feeling that I haven't felt in a long time starts to ignite inside me. It only lasts a second before West starts to speak.

"Listen to me. You're the most determined and driven person I know. But I do know that no matter what you wouldn't wish for a dancer to get hurt. Especially Richelle. What happened?" West asked passionately.

"I was scared." I selfishly admitted.

"Of what?" West asked softly.

"OF FAILING!"I yelled, tears threatening to spill. All of this yelling and West hasn't even flinched or pulled away from me. He still grips me tightly around the waist taking all of my words in. So I keep going.

"After I injured my knee at Nationals, my life at The Next Step was basically over!" my tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. "When I came back I just wanted to make up for lost time. I just wanted to rush into everything again. So I didn't really think of the consequences!" I cried as my tears were drenching West's shirt. I was caught off guard when West placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away. His touch felt warms as he stared into my eyes with concern.

"Stop it. STOP IT! You cannot keep blaming yourself! I've watched you build this studio from the ground up and I can't bear to hear you talk trash about yourself! YES, YOU MADE A MISTAKE! But everyone makes mistakes! The point is that you were born to be a leader. And no one, not even Miss Kate, can take that away from you" West yelled/screamed/said.

He was starting to choke up and my arms wrapped around his neck as I held him closely and we shuddered in unison. That's just what I needed to hear. From now on I need to get rid of all this self-doubt. If I can't overcome it then I will never be a successful leader. I slowly pulled away as a strand of my hair fell loose in front of my face. He tucked it behind my ear and held my cheek. I was a little shocked as I saw West start to lean in closer to me.

"ANYWAYS, thanks for the talk. I totally feel better!" I shouted as I pulled away from him.

"It's getting late. You want a ride?" West asked hopefully.

"Actually, I'm carpooling with Michelle but thanks for the offer!" I yelled as I practically ran out the room. I don't know what just happened between West and I but I do know that whatever it was would only end in tears. I can't go back there.


End file.
